A curved section of a roller conveyor uses tapered rollers to move articles through the curve. It is known to fit a tapered sleeve over a cylindrical core, see Stumpf U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,951. Known sleeves, however, have a relatively thick wall in order to support articles carried by the conveyor without deformation or damage. This adds to the cost and weight of the sleeve.